Wireless computer networks enable many valuable applications. One such application is a vehicle communications and tracking system, which may be used, for example, to manage a fleet of vehicles. Such a fleet management system allows fleet managers, drivers, and suppliers to communicate and access vehicle tracking information. In such a system, the fleet vehicles are typically in communication with a home base through a wireless communication system, such as cellular phone network. Another application is the use of cellular phones for voice and data communication. Cellular phones are typically used for remotely tying in to the wire-based telephone systems and communicating with telephone users or other cellular phone users.
One challenge in operating these types of systems, which rely on wireless communication, is providing cost effective maintenance and upgrades to the on-board software. Currently, the remote devices in these systems must be returned to a servicing center for maintenance and programming updates. This is a significant nuisance to the user and can result in significant and costly down time. For example, if a cellular phone user requires a software update, the phone must be taken to a cellular phone distributor for reprogramming, which is expensive and an inconvenience to the user.
Many modern computers and microcontrollers are configured to execute computer code or instruction that is stored in non-volatile memory that is capable of being updated. Examples of such memory include electrically programmable read only memory (“EPROM”), electrically erasable programmable read only memory (“EEPROM”), and flash memory devices (e.g., “flash EEPROM”). In many of these systems, the code is updated by loading updated code from an update disk into non-volatile memory and then loading or “burning” the updated code into the programmable memory.
For wired computer systems such as computer terminals in a local area network (“LAN”), code updates may be effectuated by downloading the update code from a central computer, or server, to an appropriate local computer. This remote updating of the code reduces costs and efforts. Similar methods may be used to update other software, including application programs, in a wired computer system. These methods are enabled due at least in part to the ability to send the software updates over a secure medium, ensuring that the software updates arrive complete and uncorrupted.
Wireless computer networks, however, offer unique challenges to delivering software updates, because of the lack of a reliable connection between the remote device and the central computer. Moreover, these systems must be configured to recognize the presence of a software update and initiate a software update function.
There is a need in the art for a system and method of updating software on a remote wireless device. There is a further need in the art for a device capable recognizing receipt of a software update and initiating an update function. There is also a need for a method of updating software on a remote wireless device, which minimizes down-time of the device and disruption of service to the user.